


Weakness

by rakungf



Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Pet Names, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf
Summary: Matsukawa thought the physical affection was already too much for his heart to handle, and he honestly wasn't expecting pet names.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: pet names!!

To be able to call Hanamaki his boyfriend was already a big achievement on it's own, the quiets "I love you"s they shared were a pure joy to his heart, but he truly thought the physical contact was his weakness. Holding hands? Made his heart beat fast. Hugging? It's the safest place he has ever been, sometimes he wishes Makki would never let go. Kissing? Addictive, it was never enough, he always wanted more.

He never felt any of these before. Takahiro was indeed his first boyfriend - so really thought it was the apex of a relationship. And it was already being too much for him to handle.

Until Hanamaki said that.

"Hey babe, can you pass me the shoyu?"

He froze.

They were having dinner with Takahiro's family, so his first instincts automatically made him look at them. His parents didn't seem to pay much attention to it, but Hiro's little sister giggled a bit while analyzing Issei's reaction.

Oh, he was probably blushing, wasn't he?

The pinkette didn't seem to notice too, so he decided to act naturally. Especially because, well, they were having dinner.

"Um, sure" Yeah, it was nothing. His boyfriend just wanted the shoyu, that was near to him, so ok, he was going to pass it to him ignoring the fact that he just called him "babe" in front of his parents. Did their parents even know they were dating?

He ended up dropping the shoyu in his pants somehow.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


Issei decided to not make a big deal of it.

Mostly because he thought - no, he hoped - it wouldn't happen again, at least, not in public. He decided that it was okay in front of the Hanamaki family.

After their morning practice, they were in the locker room with the whole team changing clothes. Makki had to help the first years train their spikes today, he was clearly beaten up while trying to do his tie.

"Here, let me do it for you" The raven offered, Hanamaki's tie knot wasn't the best, anyway.

"Thanks, honey" The pinkette yawned, changing his attention to folding his training clothes in the locker.

Matsukawa froze, again. The whole locker room had heard apparently since all their attention was now dragged to them. Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret from anyone, they just... Didn't show it daily.

Oikawa seemed like he was ready to tease them, but Iwaizumi gave him a deadly icy glare before loudly clearing his throat, and everyone went back to their chattings and changing clothes.

He would definitely pay Iwaizumi's lunch next chance he gets.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


Okay, this was getting out of hand.

The pet names keep coming every time. In front of teammates, classmates, strangers... Anywhere, anytime.

Like last month, when they were in a grocery shop and Hiro casually called him “cinnamon roll” in front of the casher, or last week in a train ride when there was one available seat and he said “please take the seat, prince”, or when Matsukawa went to his boyfriend’s class to spend lunch time with him, and the last casually introduced him to his classmates as “sweetheart”.

And yet, Issei could not understand why it made him so overwhelming but also embarrassed every time he heard it.

He didn't hate it, quite the opposite. It made him feel so loved and seeing how Takahiro wasn't ashamed of doing it in front of others, almost as if he was proud of saying it out loud.

Perhaps, this was his true weakness: verbal love.

Now he was thinking of what he should do. Should he talk about it with Hiro? He didn't want to embarrass his boyfriend tho, maybe he didn't even notice that he was calling him by pet names - and even it was too overjoying for his heart to deal with, he definitely did not want it to stop.

Maybe he could start doing the same? He tried once, but the words couldn't leave his mouth. What if he wasn't able at all to do it? Would his boyfriend be hurt if he never called him by pet names? Has he noticed he never called him by one at this point?

"Ahh man, I truly loving your gas shower" Hanamaki went out of his bathroom, the steaming leaving right behind him.

He probably shouldn't have suggested a sleepover while he was so lost in thoughts.

"What's with that gloomy face?" The pinkette lay down next to him in bed, he was just like a koala hugging Issei like he was a big branch for him to rest.

He had that small smile on his face, his hair was a bit damp from the shower, he probably didn't want to wash it since it was already night, but the hot steam of the gas shower must have moistened it. The raven's hands automatically placed themselves in his waist, it was just like a magnet at this point.

Ah, fuck it. He wouldn't be able to hide it much longer anyway.

"Where did the pet names came from, 'Hiro?"

"Huh?" He frowned "I mean, I'm not sure 'ssei. It must be really weird I guess? Like imagine the first time someone called their partners "baby" and they probably went "what no, I'm 30!". It was probably a pain to explain that. I mean you call someone "baby" because you think they're cute I guess-"

"That's... That's not what I meant" The raven sighed, but he was smiling too. God, he loved this idiot so much, in another situation, he would love to hear Takahiro's theories on pet names "Why did you start calling me by pet names?"

"Uhm... Is it a problem?" Makki looked away blushing slightly.

"No! I like it. Quite too much, in fact. It's a bit embarrassing how much it makes my heart beat fast every time. So I was just wondering why?" Wow, now he felt really dumb. Why was he questioning it anyway?

"Well, you make me feel overwhelmed too! I wanted to reciprocate I think? But I'm not good with words like you soooo..." He giggled slightly, the tip of his ears were in deep pink shade, mixing up with his hair.

"I make you feel overwhelmed? How so?"

"What?! You're always telling me how beautiful I look in the mornings, you're always whispering love declarations in my ear before we sleep... It's really no good for my heart, y'know?" The wing spiker was almost whispering now like he was afraid of someone listening to his deepest secrets "I wanted to make you feel like that too..." He smiled ear to ear now with his eyes half-closed, gaze fixed in his eyes "I'm happy I was able to, Love."

Screw that. Hanamaki Takahiro was his biggest weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> giggles......... i love them,,,


End file.
